peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 June 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-06-26 ; Comments *Peel manages to cut himself off while making his introduction at the start of the show. "Never done that before", he claims. *517 CDs had reportedly been delivered to the show's office during the 10 days that the production team were in Barcelona. Amongst these is the new EP ('Editor's Recommendation') from show favourites Half Man Half Biscuit, which duly gets its first play of the summer. *Peel describes Humphrey Lyttelton as "one of the people I admire most on Earth really, who isn't a footballer". *Peel has read somewhere that Lonnie Donegan is going to be in the UK soon for some live appearances. He expresses an interest in getting him in to do a session. *He amusingly has some CD trouble while playing the Melodium track. Sessions *Chapter 13 #1. Debut broadcast of one and only session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Rapture: Out Of The Races And Onto The Tracks (EP - Out Of The Races And Onto The Tracks) Sub Pop *''(JP: 'Thoroughly Gang Of Four, I'd say.')'' *Yami Bolo: Save The Souls (7") Sound Box *Half Man Half Biscuit: Bob Wilson - Anchorman (EP - Editor's Recommendation) Probe Plus *Chapter 13: Transnational (session) *Panoptica: Y Ahora (10" 04/04) Certificate 18 *Neko Case: Guided By Wire (CD - Rough Guide To Americana) World Music Network *Herman Dune: They Go To The Woods (CD - They Go To The Woods) Shrimper *John Lee Hooker: Numbers Blues (CD - House Rent Boogie) Ace Records *Koerner And Treplec: Asian Girl (EP - Milnor Modern 12") Muller Records *Chapter 13: Half Hearted (session) *Ronnie Ronalde: Springtime (CD - EMI Presents The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *Pink Floyd: Wish You Were Here (CD - Wish You Were Here) Harvest *Enemies: Wish You Were Here (LP - Enemies / Pitch Black) Lookout! Records *Jeff Mills: UFO (4 Art 12") Axis *Radiohead: Life In A Glass House (CD - Amnesiac) Parlophone *Humphrey Lyttelton (& His Band): Come On And Stomp, Stomp, Stomp (CD - The Parlophones 1949-1959 Vol 1) Calligraph *Mortician: Bonecrusher (CD - Domain Of Death) Relapse *Stakka & Skynet: Decoy (CD - Clockwork) Underfire *Chapter 13: Alpha Male (session) *''(JP: 'Grade A stuff, I'd say.')'' *Lonnie Donegan & His Skiffle Group: Lost John (78) Pye Nixa - Pig's Big 78 *Deletia: Thinking Dogs For The Stupid (7") Evil World *Bostich: Polaris (EP - Nortec Collective) Palm Pictures *Pulp: Sunrise (12") white label *Spectacular: Better Life (7") Sound Box *''(JP: 'Between now and the end of the programme, several references to the Pig and myself being in bed, but nothing improper let me tell you.')'' *Melodium: Hiko (CD - Early Summer 2001 promo sampler) Active Suspension *Chapter 13: Axel B (session) *''(JP: 'Normally I finish these programmes with something roaring and guitar laden to get people ready for Mary Anne Hobbs, who follows after the news. But we were lying in bed, the Pig and myself last night, watching that programme about jazz and she was falling asleep, and Sonny Rollins came on and I thought, well for a change we'll play something kind of... have a little chill out moment in between this programme and hers.')'' *Sonny Rollins: High How The Moon (LP - Sonny Rollins & The Contemporary Leaders) Boplicity File ;Name *John Peel 26-06-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:42 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online